moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Barony of Augustholm
The Barony of Augustholm, once an independent entity ruled by the Kings of the Agusti, is one of the Kingdom of Stormwind's easternmost holdings. Ruled by House Saint-Auguste, Augustholm has served as a first line of defense against invasions by the Horde and Iron Horde, leaving the barony in dire straits in recent years. However, at the end of the day, Augustholm still stands, as it always has. This article is about the modern Stormwindian Barony of Augustholm. For its earlier history, check the pages of House Saint-Auguste and the Agusti. Geography The Barony of Augustholm is located in the northwesternmost region of the Swamp of Sorrows, near the road into Deadwind Pass. It is surrounded by mountains to the north and west, and to the east are the Barrier Hills, a shadowy, uninhabitable region clouded by the remnants of blood magic; all of these features make for strong natural barriers. The region is bisected by the River Sorrow, which is fed by two smaller tributaries flowing from the mountains. Both the River Sorrow and the Barrier Hills are navigable by those very familiar with the terrain, but few attempt it, for a mistake made on these paths will result in a slow, painful death. As such, most entering the barony are forced to make the approach on the highway, under the careful watch of the Augustan Baronial Guard who patrol Valyrian's Wall. The climate of Augustholm is muggy and humid, and the wilderness often is little more than a marshland. However, careful maintenance and irrigation of the land, particularly in the mountainous borderlands and the river delta, has led to pockets of remarkably arable land. Each season in Augustholm has its own unique pitfalls, with summers being almost unbearably humid and hot and winters taking their toll through frigid pools hidden beneath seemingly solid earth. As with entering the barony, good advice to any traveler within the barony would be to stay on the roads. Major Settlements The Barony of Augustholm has been razed and rebuilt multiple times in the past century due to invasion. As such, many settlements are still in various stages of reconstruction. Augustholm The eponymous estate of the barony sits in the northwestern corner of the region, on the site of the original Agusti settlement in the Black Morass. This monastery-like structure was once large enough to be a castle in its own right, but it is unwalled, a fact that has resulted in its destruction multiple times; its western wing has still not been fully reconstructed. Regardless, within this citadel one will find the ancestral seat of the ruling House Saint-Auguste, as well as the seat of the Dioceses of Augustholm and mustering grounds and barracks for the Augustan Baronial Guard. The structure is fortified enough that it can seal its outer gates and defend itself with the aid of the garrisoned Guard, though it likely can no longer sustain a prolonged siege. Rivercross Rivercross was originally built for the exact purpose its name would suggest: to control the crossing of the River Sorrow. This town has easily been the most populous and prosperous in the region at any stable time in Augustholm's history, as its proximity to the water allows it near-exclusive control of the river for trade as well as for other uses. One could accurately call it the economic center of the barony. These facts, along with its encompassing of the only bridge across the River Sorrow toward Augustholm, have unfortunately made the township a target for invading armies. Rivercross has been sacked multiple times, but its importance to the barony's economy and its central location have meant that it is always quickly reconstructed and repaired, making it the most modern township in the region as well. Shade's End Shade's End is an old settlement, dating back to before the Arathorian Empire. Built on the eaves of the Barrier Hills, Shade's End has a reputation for dark magic and shady dealings, as it became a refuge for many Hierophants of Heol after the Arathorian Conquest. It is also known for its narrow and shadowy streets, a result of condensed, upward-grasping architecture. The people of Shade's End are some of the most resilient in the barony, many of them being survivors of the Horde invasion who refused to flee, but they are incredibly distrustful of outsiders. There are rumors that the Hierophants have returned to Shade's End as well, further inducing travelers to stay far away. Military The Barony of Augustholm has suffered many military losses in the past century due to invasion. However, its regional military forces, while diminished, yet remain, some of which date back to before Augustholm's annexation. The Baronial Guard The Augustan Baronial Guard are the regional defense forces of Augustholm. They receive training and funding directly from House Saint-Auguste, and they swear oaths of loyalty to Augustholm and the Realm. These brave soldiers remain as a standing army at all times. However, particularly in peacetime, their numbers are relatively low, and as such, to maximize their effectiveness, they are primarily concentrated in two areas: Augustholm itself and Valyrian's Wall. The Augustan Legion In times of war, Augustholm is capable of fielding a single legion of warriors for aggressive engagements. This legion, unlike the Baronial Guard, is not a standing army and technically falls under the oversight of the Stormwind Army, as an arm of the Realm's military. The Legion has not been successfully called to arms in recent memory, as Augustholm has often found itself on the defensive or too devastated to afford the fielding of its offensive forces. Darkstep Darkstep occupies a strange place in the Augustan military hierarchy, drifting between military and paramilitary status. This order of rangers and assassins was originally formed as the militant arm of the Hierophants of Heol, and during the Hierophancy's days as the state religion, Darkstep essentially functioned as an arm of the state. However, starting after the Arathorian Conquest, Darkstep's loyalties became divided between the now-exiled Hierophancy and House Saint-Auguste, and many sided with the Hierophancy. This original Darkstep organization was largely purged during the early days of the Arathorian occupation, but a successor organization was founded not long later as a separate entity from the Hierophancy. Technically Darkstep still functions independently of the Augustan government, but it is essentially a sanctioned military organization in the modern age. Town Militias These local military forces are not technically part of the Augustan military at all; instead, these soldiers are financed and trained by the mayors and landowners of the townships in the barony, and as such their service is technically to their individual towns and their employers rather than the barony they reside in. This presents some concerns about loyalty to House Saint-Auguste, but for the time being, finances remain a greater concern to the nobility, and as such tolerating the local loyalties of the militia forces is a necessary evil in maintaining a military presence throughout the region. These troops are typically less armed and more haphazardly trained than the Baronial Guard, and by and large they act more as a police force than an actual army. Rivercross and Shade's End both maintain their own standing militias, and individual farming communities will occasionally rouse such militias themselves in times of need. Economy Augustholm was originally built as an independent state, and while it has modernized much and made every effort to integrate into the rest of the Kingdom, the core of its economy still reflects this origin. Skilled professionals and merchants are more regularly found in Rivercross, where they use the centralized location and access to the River Sorrow to great benefit; Shade's End has artisans as well but nowhere near the number found in Rivercross. However, beyond the town limits, a subsistence existence is what is found in practically every homestead, farmers and ranchers eking out meagre existences from the land. The degree to which these individuals farming operations are regulated by the nobility varies greatly with each generation. This is not to say that Augustholm is completely without tradeable resources. Augustholm has numerous mines across its western and northern borders, most notably the Baronial Iron Mine near the Augustholm estate. Augustan steel has traditionally been the barony's top export, as it is notable for its strength and dark, dull color which reduces sunlight glare. Beyond this, there are also a few commercial farms and ranches as well as logging operations, though the humidity makes it difficult to preserve the lumber. This trade, both through government-orchestrated arrangements and by taxing smaller transactions, has managed to keep the barony financially afloat, though it has not made anyone particularly wealthy in many generations.Category:House of Saint-Auguste Category:Places Category:Swamp of Sorrows Locations